


Oh What is this Feeling?

by Apricots_from_Nara



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Overlord does not know how to love and it kinda scares him, Struggling with Emotions, referenced sticky sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9608567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricots_from_Nara/pseuds/Apricots_from_Nara
Summary: Overlord describes how he has been feeling to Sixshot, and the answer he gets unsettles him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A fic for OverPan week on tumblr!

“My spark seems to spin faster, and i find myself smiling when looking at him... I don’t know whats wrong.”

Sixshot looked blankly at him, and Overlord wondered what he was thinking. It was hard to read the expressions of mechs who kept their face covered.

His fellow finally looked away and back at his energon ration. “Sounds like your in love. Who ever they are.... I wish them the best. Having your affections rarely means well.”

Overlord’s spark clenched. The answer did not sit well with him.

\---

In love.

In love.

Overlord, sat upon an autobot tank’s chassis, servos in his mouth. Waisting time, drawing this battle out so he could think for a moment.

The mech gurgled, and Overlord shushed them. He needed quiet.

He did not want love. Love was foolish. Love was.... Not something he understood. Trepan did not understand either. Affection left the little mech steaming hot, embarrassed and angry. 

Maybe he and Trepan were alike like that. The Senate and their functionalism hammering the message Sentinel loved to spout into all their heads. That romance was disgusting and un-needed. To much baggage.

Terminally sentimental he would call those who found love... Like it was a sickness that would lead to death.

Of course, how much they were willing to take of this ‘terminal sentimentality’ differed. Overlord could do all of it, minus the emotions. he could cuddle and kiss (it was.. a secret little ‘kink’ he had), and interface, but the emotions were where he got uncomfortable. Granted, he had never been in love, but he knew what uncomfortable felt like. And he was at the moment out of his element, thus, uncomfortable... But not repulsed he supposed.

Trepan... he could do the interfacing, but clearly the affection left him reeling and on the verge of popping fuses. Overlord dare not think how he would react if he were to blurt his affections. Overlord still did not know if Trepan was repulsed by romance, or just shameful of it. He got ‘shameful’ vibes as he always got so embarrassed, yet seemed to get comfortable after a few moments, even seek affection at times. 

Overlord would not assume. Trepan was too valuable to send into a panic. He got stupid when panicked.

Overlord removed his servos, standing and leaving the barely awake mech to either be killed off by another decepticon, or to be saved by his fellows. Overlord did not care, he was bored with them, and needed a new mech to torment until he figured it out.

Was this bad? Did it make him weak? He felt weak. he did not know what to do, it could not be fixed in any way he knew. He could not manipulate himself to stop it, and he could not kill Trepan.

The mere thought made his spark clench. He grimaced, not used to that feeling either. He could dream of Megatron being killed by his hand any day, and never feel a twinge. Megatron to whom he had long been so attached too.

Trepan was more important then Megatron it seemed.

He found another autobot to torment, and he set about slowly defeating them, drawing it all out. He had to think.

\---

He had run his processor in circles, thinking it over and over. Did he really love Trepan? Did Trepan love him too? Would things end up like the situation between himself and Megatron? If Overlord loved him, would he let that happen?

It was to the point that he did not want to think again. He just wanted to act. He was agitated and frustrated, and wanted... he wanted something.

He punched in the code to his apartment, and stepped in, dropping his gun on the floor. he had already cleaned himself. Trepan made a huge fuss if he returned dirty.

he could hear the soft clicks of Trepan’s peds, and Trepan rounded the corner, exiting the hall. 

“Ah, good you’re back. You were a few days late and I was worried I would be stuck in this place for an eternity.” Trepan started to turn around, to the kitchen area.

“I have the next few lesson’s planned out we can-”

Overlord grabbed the closest arm. and Trepan looked up at him, scowling. His optics flashed and Overlord wondered if he was scared.

With a loud clatter, Overlord was on his knees, pulling Trepan closer, his massive hands, clutching his slim frame and holding him close. Overlord just rested his head against the other’s chassis, listening to his spark.

He had acted. And already he could feel Trepan getting hotter to the touch. Steam finally puffed onto his face. After a few moments of trembling, Trepan embraced him back.

“B-bad time?”

Overlord just grunted, clutching tighter. Almost too tight. It did not take much to dent Trepan’s plating. Scientific class mechs had soft plating, not reinforced by tempering. So small so week. Overlord’s throat was tight, like it was trying to keep him from blurting something stupid.

“Come to the berth. We can just.... be there for a while until you feel better.”

Overlord loosened his grip, and let Trepan step away, the smaller one taking a few fingers into his own, tugging on his arm to get him going. Such tiny, wonderful, vile little hands.

Overlord stood and tiredly followed behind, his throat still tight, and keeping him from blurting out what he felt.

Love.


End file.
